The phantom of the opera
by Eternal Crystal Rose
Summary: Life has pulled this child into darkness. Hoping to find salvation, it won't find any. Till the day light comes it way, cruel intentions will come the childs way.I hope you like the new story!


**_Phantom of the Opera:_**

Scene I _The unknown palace_

* * *

Chorus: _From day and night..._

_A child suffered_

_From the darken intentions of his eyes_

_He hopes to find salvation_

_But, keeps it quite with in himself_

_The darkness controls him; destroying the real him inside_

_Till light comes to his aid_

_He will continued to believe darkness will be his only friend_

* * *

"Ms. Kiryu…" yelled an old aged teacher. "Please don't get close to those monstrous cages…they are contagious!" pointed the teacher, directing the young raven female to her real destination.

"Uh...yes.." respond the young princess. "I'm sorry" she said, starting to walk while passing through dozen corridors that had cages with the unknown in them.

"Must I remind you…" started the teacher, having her hand rub her temples. "That you are not an easy student to look after?"

"Yes…" young Mimori answered sadly.

"You are the only student from our academy that happens to be a princess", said the teacher. "A princess from our country. Which is why people such myself need to look after you during field trips such as these ones.

Mimori just stayed still.

"So, please…follow directions!" was the teacher's final comment before she left to attend another student.

Mimori sighed after she left.

Mimori Kiryu, at age twelve, was on a field trip with her class on a search for interesting architecture of the mysterious palace. Which, to her, it was something to look forward too. But… she didn't like the other half of stories that she was told of the unknown place. Much to her knowledge, people who are captured and taken to the unknown place for reasons of either to be tortured to be clowns for audiences' _enjoyment _or to meet their end.

To her, the enjoyment of forcing captured people into clowns was not what she had come for.

The young princess was here to see how people trapped within this palace are treated. If worst, she would do anything to have an end to the endless torture.

As she continued to walk, she saw this her classmates turn right at the end of the hallway. She wonder why would they turn right knowing that they had to left for it said on the map that she had in her hands.

"_Wait_…" she thought, slowing her walk pace a little.

"AHHHHH", she heard someone screaming.

"_Who's screaming_?" she asked herself internally.

As the young princess had more questions come to her mind, she changed her pace from walking to running towards where the screaming was coming from; which is where her classmates had gone to.

As Mimori got there, she saw something that she never thought she would see with her eyes.

"AAHHH!"

"_It's a boy_!" thought Mimori within her mind.

But, to her eyes, it was a young copper-haired boy screaming inside an enormous cage made from steel. Screaming from not just to get out of the cage, but to get away from the hits he received from an unknown man who kept throwing his whip against the young copper-haired boy's back.

"**Come**!" yelled the unknown man. "**Why don't you act like a monkey for our audience**?"

The man whips again to the back of the copper-haired boy.

"AHHH", yelled the boy.

As the boy still kept screaming, Mimori walked closer to the cage.

"_I need to see who is being treated badly_" thought Mimori, getting a little closer to the cage. "_In order to tell my father_!"

As, she got closer to the cage, she saw with her own eyes; a man, a whip, and a screaming boy

"AHHH!" yelled the boy again, still receiving hits from the long thick whip.

"_Do as I say, or else_!" the unknown man yelled, still throwing his whip against the boy.

Mimori, as she watched this, was shocked. She felt herself fall down; heart being broken. Seeing this unbearable scene in front of her was killing her on the inside.

"_How can someone enjoy torturing others in such…",_ thought Mimori, clutching the bars of the cage.

"AHHH!" yelled the boy again.

Mimori continued to look at the half beaten boy with sad eyes. From her eyes, she saw the boy wear worn out clothes a monkey look-a-like mask on his face.

"**Ok, boy**…" yelled the angered man. "**You asked for this**!"

The man got another whip, but this one looked more thicker with some sharp from the side.

"**I told you do what I wanted you to do…"** said the angered man, throwing the thicker whip at the boy. "**But, you refused to listen…and here's your punishment!"**

The thicker whip head straight for the boy's back, but instead it hit the right side of his face hard.

"AAAHHHHH!", yelled the boy louder.

The scream was heard through out the whole palace.

The man brought back his whip, chuckling at what he had done.

Mimori was more shocked, see that the boy was holding his mask with his hands.

"AAHHH!" continued to yell; clutching the bars from the cage.

Mimori was more afraid, since the boy was shaking the cage roughly.

"**What the hell are you doin' boy?"** asked the man; getting his whip again. "**Want another whippin' **?"

The young continued to shake the cage.

"**Alright boy, you asked for it**", said the man again, ready himself to throw the whip against the boy.

"_No_!" thought Mimori, looking at both the whip and the boy.

But, before the man could throw the whip, the cage broke.

Mimori and the other students as well moved away from the cage as they could.

Only letting the cage bars ball on top of the boy and the man.

* * *

After a few seconds, on the floor was the mad laid dead.

But, Mimori saw the boy was still alive since he was standing.

Both the boy and herself caught themselves staring each other for a couple of seconds.

"I will go to the teacher and tell her about this!" said on of the students.

"Yeah, same here!" said another student. "I'll go with you"

Other students agreed as well, as they started running towards where they came from.

Only Mimori and the boy were left in that darken room.

She saw that the boy stopped looking at her, since she knew that he was embarrassed from the blood that was coming from his face.

Then, something hit her.

"_If the others go and tell the teacher what had happened here…"_ she thought. "_They'll find out about the boy and take him somewhere where he came be_ _used against his own will! I need to let him get out of here with out anyone taking him_!", she thought, grabbing the boy's hand and running towards where she knew there was an exit.

She continued to run and run. Turing left and right with the darken halls with little light.

"_I need to make sure that he escapes this place_!", she thought again, still running with the boy trailing behind her.

She finally turned right and found her destination.

"_Here_!" she thought. "_This is the place with the hidden whole in one of the walls_"

Mimori stopped in the middle of the room, and looked around for the wall with a small of light coming through it.

"I think he went this way!" yelled someone in the distances, voice being echoed through the hallways.

"Oh no!" whispered Mimori, worriedly. "They're coming to get him!"

The echo of the footsteps were getting louder by the minute.

Mimori looked at the walls for a the small hole.

"I found it!" whispered Mimori, running while dragging the boy behind her to the wall with the small hole.

The footsteps were being heard louder.

Mimori had only a couple of minutes before she could open the hidden hole, let the boy through it and close it again.

The footsteps were getting even louder.

"Ok, here is where you will get out and run away from this place as fast as you can", she whispered to the boy.

The boy just looked at her.

"_He must not have been taught to under the language I speak_" she thought, putting her hand on her forehead.

As the footsteps continued to hear even louder, Mimori open the hole, let the boy go through it.

As she saw the boy started running away from her, she hope in her heart that he will find a better life.

Then, closes the hole.

Then, she turns around to just see the some older people have arrived to where she is. And, just the right time to see her with out the boy or the hidden hole in the wall.

"Young lady, do you know where you are?" asked one of the man, walking towards her.

"No", she answered.

"Well, let's get you out of here then" said another older individual.

Mimori nodded.

Then, someone else stopped the girl from walking towards the others.

"Did you by any chance see a young copper-haired boy run through these halls?"

Mimori gulped.

"No, sir…I didn't" she responded.

"Ok, then the boy did escape this place", said someone else.

"I guess so", said the person that was in front of Mimori. "I just hope that he finds a much safer place for himself"

From then on, everyone including Mimori continued to walk away from the darken halls; leaving the unknown palace to be deserted for a couple of years.

Eight years passed, the unknown palace had become into one of the most known theatres in town.

But, some actors and actress wouldn't try to go an act inside the palace…For mysterious things happens inside the theatre. That at times lead to death for certain actors.

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Comments: _Hey everyone! It's me again, with a new story. Ok, I think this story was never put on my profile...but I will soon!. Ok, this story was inpsired to me from a movie I saw called, "The Phamton of the Opera". But, I'm not coping whatever happened in the movie to my story. The story will seemed similar in some chapters. Ok, I'm still sorry for the errors with either grammar or puntuation._**

**Anyways, I hope you like the story from the first chapter.**

_Chapter nine of Her Reality is still being edited. My two editors have not send me back the revised version of chapter nine. I hope that they do soon though. .; Sorry for the delay of the chapter._

_Till the next time!_

_Eternal Crystal Rose_


End file.
